


Lovers that share wings

by Lucy96



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy96/pseuds/Lucy96
Summary: an alternate ending to episode 24 of Darling in the franxx.So far i do not know how many chapters i will publish.Warning! If you wish to not be spoiled or you have not seen all 24 episodes of Darling in the franxx don't read this. I do not want to spoil you.





	1. Prolauge-

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first darling in the franxx fanfic, I had many ideas to write some like these before but I never had the time (because of my job). Now I am writing one, but when the series just ended. I do warn you, the reader, that if you haven't seen all 24 episodes, this fanfic will be filled with many, many spoilers. If you wish to not be spoiled, don't read this. 
> 
> This will also be posted in archiveofourown(here),tumblr and wattpad. Links are bellow if you want to check it out there! 
> 
>  
> 
> Well here we go! Here is the prologue to my first fanfic for darling in the franxx! It's set during the space battle and goes into how they get to earth.

**It hurt.**

**It hurt.**

**It hurt.**

Cables piercing through his skin some piercing at his jaw line some at his neck. Hiro breathed in and concentrated on the battle and not his pain. How long had is it been now? He doesn't know. He and Zero two have been fighting off VIRM for a while now.

-timeskip-

"Please...help my darling!!"

"zero two...?"" Hiro opened his eyes and regained his consciousness. He gripped the controls. "let's end this zero two!"

"Yeah! No matter what happens, we will win darling! When you are by my side, I'm not afraid! I love you!"

"yeah same here! I love you too, Zero Two!"

Both scream, charging towards VIRM soldiers obliterating them from their path. Zero two takes the bomb and crams it into VIRM's home planet and punches it.

"implanting complete!"

"Agh!!" VIRM spears impale Zero Two's chest."NO!"

"NO! NOT YET!" Hiro screams and Zero Two's Apus form disintegrates and a golden strelitzia appears her arms crossed as she pulls out their spear both pilots scream and dive into the bomb and it explodes.

Hiro gently opens his eyes.

"huh?"

"Darling...we did it..."Zero Two's voice can be heard through the radio

"Zero Two?" Hiro looks around " I thought we..."

"

No Darling, we did it. We made it out alive. Before it could explode we got out in time."

"oh....I thought we were goners for sure...."Hiro closes his eyes a bit.

"darling.... let's go home..."

"sure. Can't wait to see everyone..."

"make sure to get some sleep okay? You need it"

Hiro yawns and leans back a little."alright. Can you promise me something? Wake me up when we get home."

"sure thing. Oh and darling?"

"yes?"

"I love you"

"..i love you too Zero two"

"sweet dreams...Darling"

\---

Back on earth the parasites, adults and squad thirteen watch as there is a huge explosion in the sky. Kokoro holds Ai close to her and they thought the worst. Ichigo shed a few tears.

"they did it..."

"They defeated VIRM?" Ikuno asks.

"I hope they come back...i... want to see Hiro again" Naomi says holding Ikuno's hand.They were about to turn and go back to their jobs. Ai comforted her mother when she noticed that Zero Two's statue began to glow gold.

"papa! Mama! Look!" Ai points while pulling on her mother's hair gently. Mitsuru follows the direction Ai is pointing at and sees Zero Two's statue glowing.

"Guys wait!" Mitsuru calls out and they started coming back. "Look!"

"whoa you think..."Miku said

"They are still alive?!" Zorome finished.

"when will they be coming back?"Goro says.

"Don't worry they will come back...it may take a while...but they will come back to us" Ichigo shed happy tears and Goro placed his arm around her. She looked up at the sky.

_They will come back...we already have a home ready for you...Hiro...Zero Two_

   
"Guys! Something's coming this way!"

"is it one of the VIRM?!" A parasite asked afraid.

"no... they have a purple color scheme...this looks golden..."

In the sky a golden light headed towards earth, it was coming closer. After what seemed like forever, the object landed.

"S... STRELITZIA?!" All of squad 13 said in unison. Strelitzia was glowing gold then it faded back to her original colors. The cockpit opened and a figure was shown coming out with long blue horns.

"...is that...?" Goro asked

"Hiro?" Ichigo said in a whisper.

Hiro looked down and saw the statue of Zero two stop glowing. A red orb came out of Strelitzia and floated towards Hiro he held it in his hands. 

"we did it...now go back to your body.I love you" He kisses it and lets it float to Zero two's body and  the grey color fades off as Zero Two comes back to life her horns grow back but are it's original smaller size.

Hiro jumps off Strelitzia  and floats down landing gracefully on his two feet. Zero two walks towards him and wraps her arm around his.

"...we're back" Zero two said."I kept our promise"

"Hiro...Zero Two!!"

Hiro smiles.

"you have horns! They look so cool!" Zorome says as squad 13, nana, Hachi and the rest surround them.

Hiro smiles."I'm glad we are back. We missed you. To tell the truth I was a bit afraid of how you guys will react to my horns..."

Goro steps forward. "Hiro...no matter what you become you and Zero Two are still our team mates."

"Goro..."

Gor hugs his friend tight. "I'm so glad you're back bro... we thought you guys died!"

Hiro hugs him back resting his chin on Goro's shoulder. Zero two smiles at them when Ichigo and kokoro Hug her.She was surprised at first but then hugs them back.

Hiro then pulls away as he sees Mitsuru and his daughter.AI looks at him curiously. 

Zero Two takes Hiro's hand and both walk towards the little girl Mitsuru gently taps her shoulder. "go on they want to thank you"

Hiro crouches down to the little girl's level

"thank you. If it weren't for you, we both would have died." He gently places a hand on her cheek. The little girl places her hand over his and smiles

"darling! Darling!"

Zero Two smiles "when did she learn that word?"

"she said it when she saw you in your frozen state"

"I see I see"Zero two pats her head "It's a very special word, say it to the ones you hold close"

Ai smiles and then walks up to her father asking to be held holding her arms up, Mitsuru picks her up.

Naomi walks up to Hiro looking at him. Hiro looks at her his eyes widen a bit. 

"N... Naomi...?"

"yes, it's me. I'm glad...I'm glad you found a new partner." She smiles. Hiro smiles back, as Naomi hugs him and rubs his back.

"come on...tells us about everything. We have some food left over for you and we can get a bath ready." Ichigo said.

Zero Two takes Hiro's hand. "let's go Darling"

Hiro smiles at her and both walk behind Goro and Ichigo.

"we are finally...home..."

**There you have it! I'm currently in the process of writing out chapter one, keep your eyes out for when it comes out!**  I will use a few headcanons by godzillanon in the next chapters (with their permission of course) and a few of my own. Thank you so much for reading! Currently I don't know how many chapters there will be but I hope you guys like this story and I'm sorry if there are writing mistakes, it's been a while since I last wrote out a fanfic. 


	2. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana and Hachi decide to take Hiro to the garden and let him give names to the kids from the garden. 
> 
> Zero Two meanwhile has a small chat with Kokoro

The sun began to rise as the children and adults got out of bed to start work for the day.Zero Two was in her room brushing her hair and looking at her red horns. They grew back but her darling's horns were longer than hers now. She wonders how he feels about it and decided to check up on him after she was done.

Hiro stood in front of a mirror in the room he was in still in his sleep wear. A light blue container was there with a few shards of his horns. He was filing them down since he felt like they were too big and will think up of something to do with the shards of his horns. After stopping feeling satisfied with the new length of his horns he looks at both.

"there perfect!"

Kokoro was busy getting breakfast for her husband and daughter, Miku and Zorome were busy with getting supplies, Goro was with Ichigo and Futoshi was busy baking sweets. Ikuno was busy doing research with Naomi there to help her out. Zero Two turned around the corner and sees Kokoro.

"Zero Two! Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

"oh good morning! Yes I slept well, have you seen my darling?"

"hmm? No I haven't seen him yet. He may still be In his room..."

"oh...well thanks"Zero Two turned to leave when Kokoro stopped her.

"wait!"

"Eh what is it?"

"we can't have you walk around in your pajamas all day! Let's get you some new clothes!"

"a-ah! Are you sure? Don't you have to see your little girl and your husband?"

"I do but I'll leave them their breakfast and we'll go get you some clothes! You can also help and get some for Hiro too!"

"if you say so." Zero Two said letting Kokoro grab her hand and lead her away. 

Hiro walked out, stretched and walked down the corridor. A few parasites said good morning to him, he waved back and said the same. Others would stare at his horns but still give him a friendly good morning. It might get some getting used to, but he really didn't care. Now he was like his darling, and that made him happy. Being a half klaxo human hybrid  isn't that bad.

"Hey Hiro!" Goro said running up to him. "I need to talk to you about something!

"you want me to...what?" Hiro said sitting across from Goro at the table.

"I want you to help us take care of the children from the garden and also give them names. The poor kids don't even know what to do since know they know papa isn't here anymore...."Nana said looking at her clipboard.

"I see. I don't mind but...are you sure this is ok? I might scare one of them..."

Goro shook his head. "Ai didn't seem afraid of you or Zero Two. If she could warm up to you two, so can the children "

"Besides... you are good with names... Hachi and I will be with you just in case. "Nana said as she placed her clipboard down. "you know...i see you guys  like my own kids...i just want to make sure you are happy"

"...alright I'll give it a go." Hiro said and munched on a bread coated with honey. "wow this is still good..."

"So do you like it?"

Zero Two looked at herself in the mirror. It was a dress kind of like the old one she wore as her parasite uniform but with no tie. The skirt part was Red while the top was black. The under shirt was pink and had golden designs on the ends of the sleeves of the shirt. Her hair was tied into a long braid with a rose clip on the back of her head. On her feet were low heel shoes.

"it...It's beautiful" She does a small spin to show it off to Kokoro.

"I'm glad you love it. I'm sure Hiro will love it too."

"Ah!My Darling! I nearly forgot about him! Thank you so much Kokoro I'll repay you somehow!" Zero Two dashes out to go find Hiro.Kokoro giggles and goes to put some clothes in a basket for Zero two to take with her when Nana comes in with Goro, Hachi and Hiro.

"Code 556 can you help code 016 get new clothes?"

"Sure." Kokoro calls Mitsuru over whom walked in with their daughter Ai. Mitsuru! Come here."

"what is it Kokoro?"

"can you help Hiro pick out some clothes?" Kokoro asked her husband. Mitsuru looks over at Hiro whom was chatting with Goro. They poor guy was still in his night clothes.

"Hey Hiro."

"Oh, Hello Mitsuru" Hiro turns to look at him. Mitsuru saw how Hiro changed, he had the blue horns, blue "eyeliner" on his eyes and his pupils were now...different. His eyes were now like Zero Two's but still the same color, save for the pupils which were now a dark blue.

Mitsuru leads Hiro off to get some clothes in the male section as Kokoro speaks with   Nana and Hachi.

"you noticed his horns have gotten shorter?"

"yes, I'm sure he did the same when Zero Two shortened them after the battle of the gran crevasse"

"I see. Code 016 still had his human side though."

"I'm sure he'll never go berserk. He's a gentle boy" Nana replies.

Hiro looks at himself in the same mirror Zero Two looked at herself in. He was wearing a dark Blue shirt over a light blue undershirt. The end of the sleeves of the shirt had golden designs and wore black pants with low heel boots.

"hm. I think this is a good look for now"

"aah! Kokoro I can't find my darling!"

"oh right! I forgot to mention Zero Two was looking for you"Kokoro said as Zero Two ran in but stopped as she saw Hiro.

"oh..."

"…"Hiro looks at her.She was so pretty in that new outfit.

Zero two looked at Hiro, her darling looked.... very handsome in his new attire. She didn't want to take her eyes off him. What's more is that she noticed that he shortened his horns. That boy that once wanted to die, wanted to give up turned into a beautiful klaxo-human hybrid. 

"so...what do you think? You like it? T-the horns I mean..."

"Darling...."

Zero Two hugs him. "it's perfect, you're perfect Darling"

"you're perfect too Zero two..."

Kokoro smiles. "come on let's show you what we have been doing since you two have been gone"

Zorome was out in the garden with Futoshi making sure there were no weeds in the plants. Miku watered them with a water can as Ichigo wrote down the plants state  down on her clip board.

"yup so far so good.Let's take a break!" 

"phew. Who knew growing plants could be exhausting!"

"says the one whom slacked off 30 minutes ago"Miku muttered.

"eeeh? Well you whined about getting muddy earlier too!"

"at least I did some work!"

"hey I did my part today too!"

Miku and Zorome butted heads their hair antennas clashing.Ichigo sighs as Goro shows up  with Hiro and Zero two.

"Hey how have you guys been holding up?" Futoshi asks.

"we are doing pretty great."Hiro says

"well we are done here for today we should  go inside and tell you guys everything"

"wait so you are saying the klaxasours have vanished?"Zero Two asks.

"that's what Hachi thinks, we even stopped using magma energy. We haven't seen a klaxasour in days"

"I see." Hiro says.

"well the most important thing is we are still alive and so are you two" Ichigo adds.

"That reminds me. We wanted Hiro to come with us and help name the children"

"and Zero Two I wanted you to go with the other nana to help make drawings for the children's picture books"

"alright!"Zero Two smiled. "I'll meet you later in your room Darling"

"alright"

'You two will be a great help" Ichigo said.

"yeah and with Hiro's knowledge of stars and birds we can teach the kids more of the outside world"Goro adds.

"right" Hiro says.

"well let's get going."Nana says.

-at the new garden-

"there are so many children..."Hiro says looking around. Children were laughing playing having the freedom he never had. He was glad the children of the future can grow up happy without being tested on and forced to fight using a franxx.

"well why don't we start with the ones in section A?" Nana tells Hiro.

"oh sure." He replies and follows her Hachi behind him. "how many are there?"

"well for now we will start with the ones here" There is another place with more kids but for this week we will be here. We don't want to overwhelm you."

"Okay"

"hey kids come over here we would like for you to meet someone!" Nana calls over the first group of kids"

The kids get in a group and look at Nana and Hachi. " We have someone here that is good with names. A few may know about him since the rumor was still going on. I would like you to meet Code 016 also known as Hiro"

The kids look at him he nervously looked back. of him regretted this but the other part wanted to be here.

"oh you mean...he was that one parasite that was in strelitzia?"

"the one with that klaxo girl?"

"the one that was a prodigy?"

"e-eh well... yes. Due to a recent incident he..."

"he has horns you sure he was a parasite?"

"kids please!"

Hiro chewed on his bottom lip. This will be some getting used to...for now he taps Nana on the shoulder and Nana signals Hachi to take Hiro to the hallway. 

"uhm wait for us a little longer Kids, we  have to dicuss something"

"code 016 what's wrong?"

"I...i can't do this!"

"what do you mean?"

"I think I'm not ready to interact with the kids yet...i...i just don't want to scare them..."

"oh...i see. You haven't had experience with children yet have you?"

"no.."

Nana walks up behind Hachi. "his name is Hiro, Hachi you don't have to call him by his code anymore remember?"

"right. It's going to be a bit to get used to.016-I mean Hiro" Hachi places his hand on Hiro's shoulders. "Nana and I have watched you and the other children grow, if you can fight off aliens from space, you can absolutely help give names to the children"

"I...I guess I can. Alright" Hiro nods

"good. Let's go back and start again shall we?" Nana asks.

"Yes" Hiro replies. 

Nana hands him a clipboard, on it is a list of the kids code numbers and a pencil he can use.

"alright let's...give this  try. I'll call your code out and give you a name, it's ok if you don't like the one I give you, I can come up with one you like" Hiro says, the kids look at him, seated around him.

"okay let's start with Code 303"

"t-that's me! A little boy raised his hand up. Hiro's eyes locked on him and reads the code one more time.

"your name is Sami. Like it?"

"I do!" The boy now named Sami gives a smile. I have a naammeee!!"He cried out.Hiro gives a small smile, memories of his childhood coming back to him. It gave off a bit of sadness, a child noticed and gently tugged at his sleeve.

"M-mister you okay? "The little girl asks, holding a bunny plush. She reminded him of Ichigo.She ven had the same eye color as Ichigo, but her hair is brown.

" I'm okay." Hiro replies, the girl gives him a smile and goes back to sit with her friends. Hiro then goes back to the clipboard and starts calling out codes and giving kids names.

Zero two watched as Kokoro was knitting a scarf, the young girl was so good at it. Zero Two meanwhile was snaking on some honey crackers and watching Kokoro.

"you sure you don't need me to help you with something?"

"I'm good you rest up a bit! Drawing pictures must be exhausting!"

"tell me about it" zero two cracks a smile. " though it was fun I won't mind if this is my job for the rest of my life. My first pretty thing was a picture book I shared with Darling"

"the beast and the prince, right? You haven't finished it yet?"

Zero Two shakes her head "no I haven't...plus darling and I will write the end together"

"I see."Kokoro sets down her needles. "Hiro really loves you I'm sure you two will come up with an ending"

"Darling is the reason I'm here after all. I owe him a lot..."

"You know, before he met you he was...quiet, reserved and depressed. He was always talking about how he had no purpose anymore since he couldn't pass that exam with Naomi... he even blamed himself for her accident."

"darling...he did suffer as much as I did..I'm glad you guys watched over him"

Kokoro lays her hand on Zero Two's shoulder. "you know you can talk to me about anything, dear. We are friends, right?"

"right" Zero two nods. "I will...but when I'm ready. For now I want to enjoy this peace with everyone"

\----

Hiro walked back into his room, tired. He had given 100 children names and a few wanted to play with him, he couldn’t tell them no since they were so cute. He flops on the bed, face in the pillow.

He can't believe he spent two years in space with Zero Two. He loved her so much he didn’t want her to fight alone. He mentally slapped himself for being a bit selfish though. He did deserve that punch from Goro.

"darling? You in there? "Zero Two knocks at the door.

"yes "He lays on his back "you can come in"

Zero Two pokes her head in first, gives him the sweetest smile.

"I brought you a snack! Lunch is in an hour so I thought you might want something to munch on until then!"

"oh? "He sits up. Zero Two brings in the small basket which has two bottles of water, apples and honey packets with crackers. Zero Two places it on the bed and sits down.

"how did your morning go?" Zero Two asks, munching on an apple.

"it was..great. The kids reminded me of when I was back at the garden. They were so happy to have names...a thing that belongs to them and them alone"

"just like when you gave me my name." Zero Two says smiling.Hiro smiles back. Zero Two lays her head on his shoulder pushing a strand of hair behind Hiro's ear.

"your hair is so soft, darling. It's longer than when you were a kid"

"oh? Your hair is also soft, it's a nice shade of pink"

Zero Two giggles. "like the cherry blossom petals, remember when you told me that?"

Hiro blushes. "Y-yeah"

"Miku said it was corny but I liked it! Because it came from you Darling! Your horns, your eyes, oh god! Even your complements drive me crazy in love"

Hiro's face was now red "Z-zero Two!"

Zero Two giggles. She loved making her Darling blush, it was so cute! She gives him a peck on the cheek and resumes to eating the rest of her apple. Hiro watches her then gets one for himself.

He wishes it could be like this forever. Peaceful, no need to worry for and alien invasion or people telling him what he can do and no more needing to pilot a Franxx.

...But sadly...peace does not last long...


	3. darlings in the lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead!
> 
> Hiro decides to take a dip in the lake, but Zero Two decides to join in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it feels rushed or something i was in a writing mood today.

Goro left the restroom after washing his face. Tomorrow he is going out to explore the lands once more. To look for more materials and for lost children. He went in to his room and got his luggage ready, he was to leave at 2 in the afternoon. 

 

This time though, he didn’t want to go alone. 

 

“Daaaaarliiing! Let's eat breakfast together!” 

 

“coming!i’m putting my shirt on” Hiro said from the other side of the door, he opens it and meets Zero two out in the hallway. “morning Zero Two” 

 

“morning darling! "she grabs his hand. "come on! Futoshi is serving his sweet bread today!” 

 

“alright, alright. I know how much you love sweets!” Hiro says as Zero Two pulls him. 

 

Ichigo was helping give servings to the other parasites making sure everyone gets food, as Ikuno gives them drinks. Since papa was gone and there was basically no need to use the franxx, they spent time plating and raising animals. 

“Ichigo come on, it’s break time” Goro says placing a hand on her shoulder. Ichigo smiles at him and takes off her apron. “so it’s Futoshi’s turn to cook today?” 

“yes, and he’s good at making sweets” Goro replied. "come on let’s go you two before Futoshi gets tired for waiting for us and eats everything” 

 

“wow I didn’t know you two could eat so much” Futoshi said as he watched Hiro and Zero Two eat their fourth serving. 

 

“Ikuno told us the reason we are like this since we spent a long time in space with no food or water, we need to get those nutrients back” Zero Two replied munching on some honey covered bread.Hiro munched on some bread also but with no honey. 

 

“well then, eat up! There is plenty food for everyone!”Futoshi said with a smile.Ichigo snuck a glance at Goro, worried about his departure for tomorrow’s expedition. There were times he came back with scratches, cuts and once his glasses broken. 

Zero Two watched her darling grab the honey jar and poured some on his bread and eggs. Futoshi and the rest looked at him in a funny way, Miku nearly gagging. Hiro then picked up the fork and ate the scrambled eggs covered in honey a bit of honey on the corner of his mouth. 

 

“hm this is actually good” 

 

“see I told you it tasted better that way” Zero two said. She then saw him lick the honey off his mouth and lips. 

 

“there might be something wrong with you two” Miku said. 

 

“hey!”Zero two giggled and saw Hiro continue eating. He put even more honey on the bread and munched on it. Ai saw him and reached her little hands towards him. 

 

“Honey honey!” 

 

“mhm? Want some, sweetie?” 

Kokoro gave a nod of approval letting Ai accept a bread covered in honey. The little girl munched on it a light blush on her cheeks from the savory sweetness. Zero Two couldn’t help but smile at Ai, the little girl must love sweets as much as she does. Her darling was such a sweetheart he may make a good father someday... 

...someday... 

 

“Zero Two?” 

 

“ah! Darling! Sorry I zoned out a bit "She continued to eat. Hiro knew there was something on her mind and decided to ask her about it later in private. 

 

\--------- 

 

Ikuno stretched her arms satisfied on her creation. On the table were two limiter head bands, a dark blueish black one and a pink one. She couldn’t wait to give these to Hiro and Zero Two. She got up and put them away for the time being and got back to work on her research. Dr.Franxx was no longer around so someone had to be the doctor to fill in his shoes. 

Naomi popped in from time to time to drop off snacks or some tea. Sometimes she’ll stay to chat a bit with Ikuno as she worked but had to go help with laundry duty. Ikuno really liked her company. She felt very comfortable around her. She may have lost an arm but she is still the same Naomi from back then. Thinking about her made her blush a bit. She continued on with her work. 

 

Hiro was sketching out something on some paper. He asked some parasites for some tools and if they have seen some metal lying around. He was surprise on how quick they were to help him out, they even brought it back for him. He thanked them and gave them names in return in which made them very happy. 

 

Hiro then got to work, looking over his plans and looking at a book about machinery and weapons. He put gloves on and started melting down some metal and then began to hammer away at it giving it form. A parasite by the name of Samuel was helping him out with his work. 

 

Goro roamed the halls asking nearby parasites to go with him on his exploration. Many turned him down, others were too afraid he just waved it off and responded with “never mind” or “thank you for your time”. He was about to give up when a thought popped in his head. 

Maybe he should ask Hiro... 

 

\--- 

It was night time and Hiro was still hammering away at his secret project. It was nearly done and it needed a few adjustments. He decided to call it a day and pulled some cloth over it covering it up. He knew VIRM would come back someday and he needed to be ready. He wiped the sweat from his brow and decided he needed a bath. 

 

Hiro resurfaced from underwater and shook his head. Taking a dip on the lake felt good. It reminded him of the first time he met Zero Two. 

Zero Two was told her darling went to the lake to bathe and saw his clothes on a branch, hanging along with some bath towels and a small basket with a bottle of soap and a bottle of shampoo. A thought popped in her head and she smirked mischievously. 

 

Hiro laid back his back resting on a rock, his hair all wet. He looked up at the sky the stars shining brightly. His horns shined in the moonlight, and kind of glowed. He stood up and decide to finish bathing to go to bed when he felt a pair of arms around his waist. 

 

“darling!” 

 

“eh?! Zero Two?!” 

 

“ha-ha look at your face. What? You have seen me naked before” 

 

“that was by accident!” 

 

“i know but still”Zero Two let go. “thought we needed to bathe together at least once” 

 

“e-eh? Well...” 

 

“come on just this one,pleeeeeaaaaase?” 

 

“fine.” 

 

“yay! Let me wash your back and hair! "Zero Two said and grabbed the bottle of body wash and a sponge. Hiro sat as Zero Two knelt behind him and poured the substance on his back. It felt cold. She then spread it out with her fingers and with the sponge. 

 

“so darling how was your day?” 

 

“it was good. Interacted with a few parasites” 

 

“i see. "She grabs the bucket to wash the soap off his back the pours shampoo on his head scrubbing his scalp. “wow darling your hair is soft and pretty. It's a nice shade of black, like the night sky” 

 

“you think so?” Hiro asks her. 

 

“yes. close your eyes I'm going to rinse out your hair now” She fills the bucket with water then pours it over his head and makes sure the suds are all gone. “there are done! Now it’s my turn!” 

 

Hiro switches places with her he starts washing her back. Zero two feels his gentle hands caressing her back it feels nice. She then feels him wash the soap off her then feels his fingers on her scalp with the shampoo. 

 

“your hair is still pretty as always”Hiro tells her. 

 

 

“thanks darling! Zero two flashes a smile. Hiro them tells her to close her eyes and washed the soap off her hair. She then turned around and pounced on him, knocking him off his feet and into the water. 

 

“ah!Zero two!!” 

 

“hehe. Might need some fun time” 

 

“hmmi guess you are right about that!” Hiro said and pinned her down, on top of her. 

 

Zero two gave him a smirk.”he-he Darling you pervert!” 

 

“hm?me a pervert? You saw me bathing naked and surprised me” 

 

“touché darling. I regret nothing!!” 

 

Hiro leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Zero two was surprised at first then kissed him back.Her hands reached up and she placed them on his butt. He flinched and nearly broke the kiss.Zero two mentally laughed. 

 

“did you just...?” 

 

“yes, yes I did "Zero Two said smirking. Hiro gave her a playful look. “i’ve been meaning to do that for a while, you have a nice ass” 

 

“hmmm? And here I thought you had a nicer ass than mine” 

 

“guess we’re both perverts then!” Zero two says. “let’s head back shall we?” 

 

\---- 

Goro saw Hiro and Zero Two in the hall way heading to their rooms. ” hey Hiro can I talk to you?” 

 

“sure. Go on ahead Zero Two. I'll meet you there.” 

 

“okay don’t take too long, Darling” She gives him a peck on the cheek then tells Goro goodnight and goes off to Hiro’s room. 

 

“Hiro there has been something I have been meaning to ask you” 

 

“what is it?” 

 

“Well...i wanted to ask you if you can join me and Hachi in the exploration tomorrow?” 

 

“?” 

 

“it’s ok if you say no, I understand if you want to stay behind and be with Zero two..” 

 

“no,no. It's fine. I’ll go. There's something I want to test out anyways.” 

 

“great! I’ll let Hachi know so he can have enough supplies ready for the 3 of us” 

 

“alright. I have to go meet up with Zero two,see you later!” 

 

“yeah see ya bro.”


	4. The discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discover something they thought was dead...

“ha!!” Hiro lunged forward and thrusted the lance forward destroying a dummy. The spear was a replica of the one Strelitzia wielded but had different colors to it, and can shot beams like a gun and turn into a shorter version to be wielded like a sword. Goro watched from the sidelines amazed that Hiro could even wield let alone build a thing like that. Goro clapped as Hiro was done. 

 

“wooo! You go bro!”Goro said. “how did you learn stuff like that?” 

 

“by piloting strelitzia. Those moves back then weren’t ALL by Zero Two.” Hiro said and put the lance down on a table nearby. “besides it might come in handy for today’s mission.” 

 

“right. Hachi said it’s fine for you to bring that along, he says it might be helpful and he can get data and hopefully hire someone to make weapons like those.” 

 

“i see not a bad idea. We still don’t know what is out there anyways.” 

 

“Let’s go get ready bro. Its 1:30pm now and Nana might scold us for making Hachi wait. 

 

 

“Hiro, Zero two can you two come here for a sec?” Ikuno asked the couple. 

 

“huh?” Zero Two asked. 

 

Ikuno showed off two limiter head bands a pink one and a bluish-black one. 

 

“wait are those...?” Zero Two asked. 

 

“yes. I made them yesterday from plan's I found in Dr. Dranxx’s files. They should work.” 

 

Zero Two placed the pink one and it snapped in place. “it fits!” She then puts the other one on Hiro. “now we match Darling!” 

 

“I guess we do. Thank you Ikuno” 

 

“no problem. Since i know you two want to keep your horns shorter this will help with that. So you don’t have to keep filing them down.” 

 

“nice” Zero two says. “well darling let’s go get you ready for your mission” 

 

“right. Thanks again Ikuno” 

 

“no problem!” 

 

 

Hiro changed into his new clothes, it strangely looks alike his parasite pilot outfit but he wears boots and a long coat like Goro’s. He added a strap to his weapon and slung it on his back. He made sure his headband was still on right and left his room. 

 

“oh Hiro...I see you got a head accessory” 

 

“hm? Ikuno made one for Zero Two as well.” 

 

“Let’s get going you two” Hachi said.There were another 2 male adults joining in the mission today. They didn’t seem to be bothered by Hiro’s horns. 

 

“alright we are off” 

 

\---- 

The airship landed and they got into a jeep with a foldable roof and set off. 

“around this area some locals asked us to check out this cave. There might be some franxx parts there we can use for things back home.” 

 

“i see. Good thing we got some spears that papa’s security used. They didn’t need them anymore.”Goro added.He looked Behind to See Hiro looking out the window, his elbow on the window. His horns shined in the sun. 

 

“Goro is something wrong?” 

 

“uh? No, nothing. Still not used to you having horns and eyeliner...” 

 

“oh...it’s ok I'm still not used to it myself.” Hiro responded. He turned his head to continue looking at the landscape. So much things were out there and he wanted to see them...but with Zero Two at his side. 

 

“we’re here.” 

 

Goro looked and saw they were right. Dismantled Franxx were there, about 5 of them. The parts laid on the floor,still looking new. 

 

“alright. Goro, Hiro you two and I will explore the building, the other two agreed to gather the metal scraps. 

 

“right!” Hiro and Goro said. 

 

Hachi turned on a lantern and both Goro and Hiro followed him. The inside of the building was not that dark, some gemstones were there glowing giving them a bit of light. Goro looked around. There was a part of a finger that belonged to a franxx in there with bite marks on it. 

 

“how...did this get in here?” 

 

“there are tracks on the ground...something or someone is in here” 

 

Hiro took out his cell phone device to take images. “ikuno might want to see this” 

 

“good idea.” Hachi said. “we may need to venture a bit deeper just in case we find parasites here. Make sure to stay close.” 

 

“right!” 

 

“Look!”Goro spotted something in the corner of his eye. “it looks like a puddle of blood” 

 

“let’s see” Hiro snaps a picture of it and looks it up on the data base. Goro grabs a nearby stick and pokes at it. 

“strange...it’s goopier than normal blood you think it’s klaxsaour blood?” 

 

“no..nothing shows up on the data base. Hachi can you please shine the lantern light here?” 

 

“sure” Hachi lights it up. 

Unknown to them something was watching them from the shadows. It looked at them getting ready to strike. 

 

“it looks purple.” 

 

“no way! You think it belongs to a VIRM soldier?” 

“h-how i thought Apus killed all the ones on earth...” Hachi said. 

 

Hiro felt a shiver down his spine and as he turned a purple creature pounced on him knocking him over. Goro and Hachi yelled out and stabbed it with their spears. Hiro was shielding his face with his arms the creature trying to bite his face. 

“GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HIM!!” Goro yelled and stabbed the spear deeper into the monster's back.Hiro kicked the mosnter off him and pulled out his lance in sword form and shot it in the chest killing it. 

 

“huff hufff” 

 

“you okay Hiro?!”Goro asks him. Hiro nods. 

 

“good let’s get out before-” 

 

Three more popped out, attacking all three of them. Goro kicked it off him and began to stab it, Hachi was on top of it stabbing it. 

 

“HACHI! We will keep them busy go get help!” 

 

“wha?i can’t leave you two here!” 

 

“GO! Or we all might die here!”Goro yelled out killing another one. 

 

“we’ll be fine! We are counting on you!”Hiro said blasting one on the face. He then activates into its lance form and kills two in one shot. 

 

Hachi nods and runs fast “ stay alive both of you!” 

 

“we will don’t worry” Hiro says spinning his lance. 

 

“let’s teach these guys a lesson.Ready bro?” 

 

“ready!” 

 

\--- 

Zero two was drawing with Ai, teaching her about colors. The little girl grabbed a crayon and made scribbles. 

 

“that’s a nice color.” Zero Two tells her.” you think you can draw a circle?” 

 

Ai nods and grabs a blue crayon and draws a sloppy circle. 

 

Zero Two smiles “very good!” 

 

Ai claps happy with the praise she got. ‘hungry” 

 

“let’s get you a snack. Your mom should be back soon”Zero Two grabbed a snack for Ai and gave it to her. Zero Two drew the beast and the prince when her head began to hurt. 

“Oww”Zero two placed a hand on her forehead. 

Ai looked up at her”huh? Eo to?” 

 

“it’s nothing, sweetie. Just a small headache” 

Kokoro walks in and notices Zero Two wincing and Ai trying to comfort her. 

“Zero two...are you alright? Your horns are glowing a little” 

“i don’t know I was coloring with Ai and my head began to hurt just now...” 

“here lie down for a sec. Ai can you get auntie Zero two a pillow?” 

“haaii!” Ai says running to get a pillow 

 

Darling please be ok... 

\--- 

Goro sliced one on the neck watching it drop dead to the ground. One was about to attack him from behind but Hiro sliced it in half. 

 

“huff huff thanks bro...” 

 

“no problem. You think this is all of them?” 

 

“i guess. Come on. Let's go and hope we can catch up with Hachi.” 

 

“okay” Hiro was about to put his weapon away when he heard a snarl. He tured his head and saw a bigger VIRM soldier about as tall as Hachi lunge forward towards Goro. 

 

“GORO LOOK OUT!!” 

Goro turned and everything flashed before his eyes. Hiro pushed him to the side and the creature knocked Hiro down. Hiro struggled to grab his weapon. 

 

“HIRO!! Goro screamed and felt something grab him from behind and yank him back and pushing him to the ground. It seemed like it was holding him down...like it wanted to let Goro watch his friend being attacked. 

 

Two more came and started to attack Hiro. Hiro was grunting kicking one off but another took its place, knowing at it its jaws clamped on the pole of his spear. Hiro’s horns were starting to glow and his fangs began to lengthen. One creature managed to pry the spear off and toss it a few inches away from Hiro and bit into Hiro’s arm as he tried to reach for his weapon. 

 

A crunch sound was hear as the creature broke Hiro’s arm. Hiro’s scream rang in Goro’s ears. Goro squirmed more and managed to escape by punching the creature off him. Hiro was still fighting, sweat all over his face. 

 

“HIRO HANG ON!!!” Goro pulled one off and sliced its head off. The one on top of Hiro managed to hit Goro hard on the head, causing him to get dizzy. 

 

“GORO!!”Hiro screamed and was knocked over. “GET OFF ME!!!!” 

 

The creature bared it’s teeth at him Hiro got angry and his horns lengthened and his limiter headband broke. His eyes glowed along with his horns. 

“this ends NOW” Hiro raised his spear and hit the monster on the head,then stabbed it in the chest and got on top of it. 

 

“take that! AND THAT AND THAT!” 

 

Goro’s vision may have been blurry but he still can see. He was...afraid. 

Hiro then left the corpse of the creature and was breathing heavily. Goro got up slowly and wrapped his arm around Hiro’s shoulders. 

 

“let’s get out of here.” 

 

“right you think you can- GORO!” Hiro caught him before he could hit the ground. Blood oozed from his forehead and ear. 

“shit” Hiro put his spear behind his back and places Goro’s arm around his shoulders. 

 

\--- 

Hiro walked out of the building with Goro’s arm on his shoulders. His other arm was bloody and looked damaged. 

“oh god.”Hachi helped Hiro with Goro. 

 

“he need attention...right away...” 

 

“i know but what about you?” 

 

“its just a scratch I’ll be fine.” 

 

“we should head back. we should make it back to the birdcage by 6pm” 

 

“alright”Hiro sets Goro on the back seat using a blanket as a pillow for him. His glasses were broken and some of the glass was on his face, Hiro gently plucked them out carefully. He gets on the passenger seat and leaned back. Hachi started the car and they left to the airship. 

Hiro looked behind checking on Goro every 5 minutes. He was ready to apologize to Ichigo for what happened. 

 

“it's not your fault” Hachi assured him “we didn’t know a few VIRM soldiers survived. Let alone still roamed earth. Looks like we need to ready ourselves again” 

 

Hiro looked away. He looked out the window. On his lap was a cloth with the shards of the head band on it. He also needed to apologized to Ikuno the first day she gives him this and it breaks. He sighed. Hachi glanced at him noticing something different about him. 

 

What he didn’t know was that his fangs and horns were longer....


	5. Love yourself, darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the events in that abandoned building, Hiro has some issues....  
> ...with himself

“you gave us a scare back there. We thought you were dead” 

 

“you know I can’t die easily!” Goro said. “besides I owe Hiro for saving my life.” 

 

Ichigo gave him a smile. “i heard about it” 

 

“how is he?” 

 

“he has a broken arm. He won't be able to wield his spear for a while. Though he was worried about you more than himself. Typical" 

 

“I see. Tell him for me he doesn’t need to worry” 

 

“I will” Ichigo said. “I brought an apple want to eat it?” 

\-- 

“I'm sorry. You just gave it to me today and I broke it” 

 

“Hiro, It's fine. I would be angry if you didn’t bring the shards. It will be easier to repair. Plus, you also got me images that may be for useful materials.” Ikuno then goes to pull out another similar headband. “I made an extra one just in case. May I?” 

Hiro bows his head and Ikuno slips it on. “there. I’ll fix this one up and store it for when an incident like this happens again.” 

 

“thanks again Ikuno” 

\-- 

Ichigo walks out of the room after Goro fell asleep. She spots Hiro nearby looking out the window. 

“Oh Hiro!” 

 

“? Ichigo?” 

 

“I'm glad I caught you in time. Goro wanted me to tell you something-Hiro...” 

 

Hiro looks at her. 

 

“y-your horns...” 

 

“quit staring” 

 

“o-oh sorry! Anyway, Goro says it’s not your fault” 

 

“...I see. Is he feeling better?” 

 

“Yes. I just left his room after he fell asleep. They said he just needs rest.” 

 

“I hope he gets better” 

 

“Hiro your arm...it’s bleeding!” 

 

“huh?” 

 

“come on we need to bandage it up!”Ichigo grabs him by the hand and leads him to a room. She has him sit and she cleans his arm and bandages up his arm again. Then she makes a sling and helps Hiro with it. 

 

“there. You may have to have it like that for a few days until your bones heal.” 

 

“klaxosapiens heal faster so I might be fine by tomorrow” 

 

“I nearly forgot about that.” 

 

“it’s ok. I forgot to mention it. I’m sorry about earlier...I was rude..” 

It’s fine Hiro. I forgive you” 

\-- 

 

“darling! Your arm is it better?” 

 

“it is a bit, Ichigo helped me bandage it up again.” 

 

“I see I see. I missed you...I was worried” Zero Two hugged him gently. “i’m glad you all came back alive” 

 

“i missed you too. I was thinking about you... how I wanted to explore the world with you” 

 

“aww darling! We will someday!” 

 

“zero Two...earlier you looked upset. Is there something wrong?” 

 

Zero Two gave him a sad smile. She can’t lie to her darling. ”I was thinking on how you would be a great father. When I saw you give Ai that honey bread” 

 

“oh?” 

 

“I'm sad because I can’t give bear children. My body can’t do that...” 

 

“Zero Two...You know we can always adopt a child.” 

 

“really? Such a thing exists?” 

 

“yes. I read it in a book once. There are times adults can't bear children of their own so they adopt a child whom is an orphan and is of need of parents” 

 

“I like that idea. For now, I only want you to myself” Zero Two wraps her arms around his waist and buries her head in his neck. “i love your hair it’s so fluffy...” She runs her fingers through it.Her eyes land on his horns, they seemed...longer. 

 

“Zero two...” 

 

“hm?” 

 

“kiss me” 

 

“you don’t need to tell me that.” Zero Two leaned in, Hiro inched closer his mouth opened and Zero Two flinched a bit. His fangs.... 

 

Hiro kissed her and She kissed back. His fangs were longer and they rubbed against her lips as she kissed him. She didn’t care. Those fangs are a part of him and she loves every inch of him, from head to toe. 

She pulls back. “darling...your fangs...” 

 

“that...” 

 

“Hiro,Zero Two...Hachi wants us all. He says he has something to say.” Ichigo said. Hiro and Zero Two looked at each other. 

 

“when we weren’t noticing, my celluar device fell and was recording. I can used this as evidence to prove what we saw was real” Hachi plays the video. To everyones shock they see VIRM soldiers on screen. 

 

“For real?! Some are still alive?!!!” 

 

“i thought we killed them all!!” 

 

“no way...” Ikuno said hand over her mouth. 

 

The video then shows Goro being attacked and Hiro going out of control. 

 

“darling...” Zero Two looks at Hiro whom is looking away. 

 

“so that’s why it broke. I need to strengthen it a bit” Ikuno said. By the looks of it, Hiro’s weapon was more efficient for killing than the spears Goro and Hachi had. “when did you have time to make it?” 

 

“..I made it yesterday completed it today. I used it to test it out.” 

 

“darling that’s amazing!” 

“you really are amazing man!”zorome said. 

 

“I can give you the plans with the materials I used. I did have help from a few parasites to gather metal and with the blacksmithing.” 

 

“i see. I look forward to seeing what you can do next” 

 

“alright that’s all for now you are dismissed” 

 

Nana glances over at Hiro and Zero Two. Hiro looks upset about going out of control and everyone saw it. She wants to protect the kids, and she failed back then. She doesn’t want to fail them now. 

 

Zero Two wandered the halls looking for her darling. 

“darrling where are you? We promised to eat lunch under the cherry blossom tree” 

 

Hiro heard her but focused on his horns. No matter how hard he tried they didn’t file down. He was getting irritated. He put the filer down. He walked out. 

“hey Zero Two” 

“hey darling” She wrapped her arm around his and both walked outside. 

That’s when trouble started. 

“that’s him right?” 

 

“first it was her now it’s him? He looks tarrying like that...more dangerous than she was” 

“hard to believe he was one of us..a 

..human" 

Hiro clenched his fist when he heard that. Zero Two squeezed his shoulder a bit. 

“don’t listen to them darling.” 

 

\-- 

“how could you let that happen?!” 

 

“one of the adults showed it to the rest of the parasites by the time I wanted to shut off the video it was too late everyone saw” 

 

“poor Hiro. I hope the other children don’t start rumors about him..” 

 

“we need to keep an eye on him. Zero Two went berserk once, we don’t need him to do the same and harm his friends...” 

 

Hiro stared at himself in the mirror. The more he saw himself the more he hated it. 

He hated himself. 

He never learned to love himself for who he was before. 

He was different now. He learned to accept it but others haven't. 

Why was he feeling this way? Now of all times? 

He lost it. 

“RAAGHH!!!” He punched the mirror “STOP LOOKING AT ME THAT WAY!!” 

 

“Hi-Hiro?” Goro saw Hiro standing looking at the mirror he broke with his fist. 

Hiro looked at him his pupils glowing. Goro Flinched and put his hands up, when he opened his eyes, he saw Hiro walked past him. 

“Hey!” Goro ran after him.Mitsuru heard the comotion. 

“Hiro? Goro?” 

 

“mitsuru! Something’s wrong with Hiro!” 

 

“shit. Let's go find him then!” 

 

\-- 

 

“stupid...worthless....” Hiro muttered those words under his breath. He chewed on his fingers causing them to bleed. He didn’t care. He didn’t care about himself. Not anymore. 

 

“Darling!” 

 

“Hiro!” 

 

“Hey we are talking to you!”Zorome grabs him by the shoulder and turns him around. a shadow cast over Hiro’s eyes. 

“hey man you shoulnd’t care what others say”Zorome let go of his shoulder “you’re amazing !” 

“you saved my life” Goro added. 

“you gave us names” Naomi added holding Ikuno’s hand. 

 

“...”Hiro didn’t say anything. 

“tch! DAMIMIT I hate seeing you like this Hiro! Mitsuru said as he stepped forward. “you show us about love you show us about the world!” 

 

“...hate myself...” 

 

“huh?” 

 

“I hate myself.” 

 

“n-no don’t say that!”kokoro said. 

 

“darling why?” Zero Two grabbed his arm. 

 

“I'm a monster.” 

 

Zero Two is shocked by his words, she notices blood on his hand. “d-darling your hand!” 

Hiro pulls his hand away. “let go. I....I need some time alone. I need to think” 

 

“darling” 

 

“please” Hiro said. “i also need to give Hachi a copy of my plans for weapons...see you guys later” 

 

“...”Goro opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. Hiro needed to be alone. 

 

Zero Two looked sadly at her Darling. He wasn’t like this. She never knew about his self-loathing. 

 

 

“here” Hiro hands over the papers to Hachi “this is what I used the materials are listed there as well” 

“Thank you Hiro. This will be very useful” 

 

“you’re welcome.” Hiro turns and walks out 

 

“don’t let what others say about you bother you.” 

“...right.” 

 

“look there he is!” 

 

“hey is it true? The video I-” 

 

“yes. I'm a little busy. I need to go.” 

Hiro turned only to be surrounded by men. The same ones that detained Zero Two in back then. 

“Code 016? You’re coming with us” 

“...why...” 

 

“as of right now there are orders to detain you. You are deemed dangerous. Come with us calmly.” 

“a monster like you should not be around normal people.” 

 

“...don’t you think I already know that?!” Hiro said pain in his voice. He clenched his fists and the other parasites watched. One girl ran off to get Ichigo. 

“let’s go”One touched his shoulder. Hiro’s eyes widened. 

“DONT TOUCH ME!” he kicked the soldier and sent him flying and he hit the wall. 

 

“get him!” 

 

At that moment.... his anger rose. His horns grew longer and his fangs did as well. 

 

No more mister nice guy. He’s had enough. 

\-- 

 

“CODE 015!!!” the girl ran into the room. 

 

“what is it?” 

 

“c-code 016...the other adults want him detained! Hes under attack right now!” 

\-- 

 

“Get your hands off me!” Hiro slammed the man’s face on the ground. “I don’t need this!” 

One soldier ran at him Hiro kicked him then punched him hard causing two of the man’s teeth to fly out. 

 

“Zero two!! Hiro is in trouble! we need to save him!” 

Zero two didn’t need to be told twice. She dashed past Ichigo and ran as fast as her legs could go. 

 

Darling I'm coming! 

 

“I said STAY WAY!!” Hiro jumped and kicked the man in the face and punched the other coming at him. “huff huff....” 

 

“you m-monster...” a man raised his gone. Unfortunately for him, Hiro was too fast and kicked the weapon out from his hand he then grabbed the man by the neck choking him.He began to laugh . 

“ha Zero two was right...humans are weak!” Hiro tightened his grip on the man’s neck. 

“DARLING!” 

 

“oh? Zero Two?” 

 

“darling please stop this...this isn't you!” 

“...”He lets got of the man. One got up and tried to throw a punch at him he was fast to evade it. Hiro was huffing eyes and horns glowing teeth bared. 

“guys stay back. I'm going to calm him down” 

It's now or never 

Hiro feels a pair of arms wrap around him. One over his eyes the other on his waist. 

“huh?” 

 

“shh darling...the won’t hurt you...i’m here” 

 

“zero two?” 

 

“yes darling...”She moves her hand down his face then places it on his head. “please calm down "She pulls back and turns him around. The rest watched him, Kokoro holding Ai close to her. Hiro looks around seeing the men he beat up. 

 

“I...did this?” 

 

“d-darling” 

 

“i really am terrible... I am a monster...” 

 

Zero two smacked him on the head. “NO! "She held him by the shoulders. “you’re not any of those things! I Know it’s been hard for you to love yourself, darling! There are so many wonderful things about you!” 

 

“.... but I...” 

 

“you were only defending yourself. We never were told about his "Nana said 

“we are deeply sorry”Hachi added. 

 

“I've hated myself for so long...” 

 

“that’s not it! Darling you are wonderful! You helped out so many people you gave us names! You taught us about love! Now it’s your turn to love yourself darling!” 

 

“h-how can I? I’ve messed up today!” 

 

Zero Two kissed him, then pulls back. "please...” 

Hiro looks at them then at her. She hugs him tight resting her head on his shoulder. Tears well up on his eyes. 

 

“darling...darling!” 

“zero two! Zero Two! I’m so sorry!!” He hugs her tight.” I should have talked to you about it! I was being selfish!” 

 

It's okay! I was too remember! Now we are even!” 

 

Hiro smiles at her. “heh...you do know how to bring me back to my senses...” 

 

“you did the same for me darling.” 

 

“Hiro you okay now?” 

 

He nods. “yes. Thanks guys” 

 

Zero Two held his hand. “come on. Let's go eat dinner. Beating up those guys may have worked up an appetite.” 

 

“i guess I could eat now” 

 

“let’s gooo!” 

“w-wait! What about those guys?” 

 

“don’t worry we’ll have someone round them up "Nana told Hiro. “besides you need some rest” 

“thank you” Hiro said giving her a small smile. 

 

He held her hand tightly not wanting to ever let go. 

He learned to love himself 

She was the reason he could. 

If he can teach her to lover herself for whom she is, she can do the same for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this felt somewhat rushed, i wanted to at least write out one chapter with Hiro going berserk and beating up some random guys
> 
> see ya next time!


End file.
